


Sex & Junk

by smaragdbird



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, M/M, also saal lives, except they're not friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Peter and Saal have a longstanding relationship. They hook up every time they meet.They also absolutely cannot stand each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Sex & Junk（by smaragdbird）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293826) by [wyeth0206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206)



> Written for [this ](http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=811022#t811022) prompt

Peter’s head was pounding when he woke up and his mouth felt as if something fuzzy had died in there. Maybe, just maybe, Yondu had been right and challenging a Siri in a drinking contest had been a horrible idea. On the other hand he was neither dead nor in a hospital so it couldn’t have been that bad.

There was also an arm slung around his waist which could be either bad or good depending on what kind of species the arm belonged to. Peter wasn’t picky when it came to sex but tentacles for example weren’t his kind of thing. Or at least they hadn’t been last time.

Peter turned around and found himself face to face with one of the most attractive one night stands he had ever had. The guy was a Xandarian, well built with dark hair falling into his face. Peter gave himself a mental high five for getting into his bed while stone ass drunk when he saw the Nova Corps uniform hanging from the back of a chair from the corner of his eyes.

Well, fuck.

He should probably get out of here before the guy woke up and noticed that Peter had a close resemblance to those bounty posters about the art theft on Rigel. 

Too bad, Peter thought as he carefully unwrapped the guy’s arm from his body. He would’ve liked a repeat performance to see if last night had been good or not. He would’ve also liked to know this guy’s name, just so he could brag about it.

Still, slipping out without saying anything wasn’t really Peter’s style. So he found a piece of paper and quickly wrote: Sorry, had to go. You’re drop dead gorgeous by the way ;)

Hopefully handsome Nova Corps Guy would appreciate it should they ever meet again.

/

“Well, this is awkward”, Peter said when he came face to face with gorgeous Nova Corps Guy just as he exited the shop he had broken into.

“You wouldn’t happen to have jewels in that bag, do you?” He asked.

Peter did his best “who – me?” face with wasn’t very good as seconds later he could feel handcuffs around his wrists. “Come on! Can’t a guy own a few rings and stuff? I could be Rigellian, for all you know.”

“Rigellian males have tentacle penises”, Nova Guy said and gave Peter’s crotch a significant look.

“Maybe you didn’t check properly last time”, Peter grinned flirtatiously. “But if you want, we could “

“They’re also four foot six on average and have green skin”, Nova Guy added.

“I’m adopted.”

Nova Guy raised an eyebrow. “You’re under arrest.”

“Come on”, Peter yelled. “By the way I didn’t catch your name last time….” He trailed off, looking at Nova Guy expectantly.

“Denarian Garthan Saal”, Nova Guy said with a look on his face that was only too familiar to Peter. It was the look of people asking themselves just drunk they had been when they had picked him up. Peter always found the look slightly insulting considering that he was pretty damn good in bed, thank you very much.

/

“Remember how good it was last time? Now imagine how mind-blowing it’ll be now that we’re sober.” Peter wiggled his eyebrows. He was sure that Saal almost, almost smiled. At least there was a light twitch in the corner of his mouth. It might have been a frown.

“Shouldn’t you be in jail?”

“Nope. Paid the bail and now I’m a free man.”

“Let me get this straight: you came directly from the jail to my apartment and broke in to ask me to have sex with you?” He couldn’t have sounded less impressed.

“You should take it as a compliment”, Peter suggested. “You’re just that good.”

“Or you’re just that desperate.”

“That’s low blow. I can get plenty wherever and whenever I want.”

“Except here.”

“I have a feeling that I’ll wear you down. I mean how can you say no to this?” Peter quickly pulled off his shirt and stood there, hands on his hips.

“Fuck off, Quill.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“Door’s over there or you can crawl through the window again, but leave.”

“Really?” Peter looked disappointed. “You’re not curious? Not even a little bit?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Peter pouted. “The sex we had was pretty amazing you’ve got to admit that.”

“Because you’re a criminal.”

“What, are you afraid I could infect you with my criminal cooties? Didn’t happen last time.”

“I’m not going to reward you for breaking into my apartment.”

“See it as rewarding yourself for catching me”, Peter wiggled his eyebrows. “I wouldn’t even mind if you put some handcuffs on me.” Peter trailed his hand over Saal’s chest, playing with the zipper of his uniform jacket. “Think about it, you as the big hero teaching me the error of my ways.” Saal wasn’t pushing him away so Peter decided to push his luck and kissed him.

There was a moment’s hesitation but then Saal returned the kiss, his hands grabbing Peter’s ass and Peter mentally high-fived himself.

/

The next time Peter had done nothing (yet) but walking down a busy street when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a dark alley. Peter was about to shoot said person when he recognized Saal.

“What have you done this time, Quill?”

“Hey, I haven’t done anything”, Peter protested. “Or anyone, yet”, h added, giving Saal a look that said that he knew what Saal looked beneath those clothes.

“You want me to believe you’re here just so”, Saal drawled.

Peter threw him a salacious grin and also his arms around Saal’s neck. “Well I’ve got my own strapping officer on this planet, do I need another reason?”

Saal narrowed his eyes. “What have you planned?”

“Only the obvious. But I’m flexible if there’s anything you want to do.” 

Saal still looked sceptical but he didn’t protest when Peter pulled him into a dirty kiss. And while he’d have loved to blame it on Peter it was definitely him who hoisted Peter’s legs around his waist as he pushed him up against the wall, getting a nice handful of Peter’s ass to keep him like this.

“Fuck that’s hot”, Peter murmured against his lips, shamelessly grinding his hard cock against Saal’s stomach. “If you fuck me like this, there may be something I can tell you about a heist that’s planned somewhere on this planet in the near future.”

“Are you trying to bribe me into fulfilling your sexual fantasies with inside information?” Saal asked, but he was intrigued by the idea. Very, very intrigued. All in the name of a safer Nova of course.

“I wouldn’t call it bribery”, Peter replied. “It’s more that I may lose control over what I say when someone just fucked my brains out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time I have to interrogate you.”

“Kinky.” Peter grinned. “But if you want to play it like that, officer, I’m game.”

Saal shook his head. “Maybe next time.”

“If you bring handcuffs I may say something actually useful during your ‘interrogation’.”

/

It took all of Peter’s self-restraint not to smirk knowingly when Saal intercepted him and the guard accompanying him and said, “Thank you, I’ll take it from here.”

“Of course, sir.” The guard didn’t even question why a high ranking Nova corps officer would step down to escort a criminal to the prison shuttle himself. Not that Saal didn’t make a good show of doing his job. He grabbed Peter’s arm and marched him down the hall until they were out of sight.

“Do you think you could let me go if I do you a favour, officer?” Peter drawled.

Saal let out an annoyed huff and marched him further down the corridor.

“I’m actually wearing handcuffs this time. It’s like a dream come true.”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“You should know the answ-“

For once it wasn’t Peter who initiated the kiss. Instead Saal pushed him into a closet, a closet really? And kissed him. Since Peter’s hands were still cuffed and behind his back at that, there wasn’t much he could do except take what Saal was giving him. He might have fantasised about it but the reality was so much better.

“Starlord, really?” Saal asked as he shoved a hand down Peter’s pants.

“Screw you, it’s…ah…awesome”, Peter moaned, pushing his hips against Saal to get better friction.

“Shut. Up.” Saal growled in a voice that sent shiver down Peter’s spine.

“Make me.”

/

Saal swam half-conscious in a haze of warmth and a feeling of detachedness. It wasn’t a bad feeling except for that annoying humming sound that became stronger the more he concentrated on it. And he was unable not to concentrate on it. 

Saal opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of a hospital room. It was an unexpected sight to say the least. He had been sure he would die when the Dark Aster had crashed through the net of Nova corps star fighters.

The humming noise was still there, coming from his right. Saal turned his head and saw an even more unexpected sight. Peter Quill was sitting on a chair next to his bed, his feet resting on the edge of the mattress as he listened to music on a strange looking kind of device.

When he saw that Saal was awake he grinned and took the metal frame the music was playing from off of his head. “How you’re feeling officer?”

Saal groaned. “Can’t a man die in peace?”

“You’re not dying”, Peter said cheerfully. “Not for a lack of trying.”

“I was only doing my job”, Saal replied.

“Going up against a genocidal maniac with a superweapon is probably not in your job description. I know it isn’t in mine so see this as a reward for both of us.”

“What are you – “Saal started to ask when Peter got up from his chair and pushed the covers off him before straddling him. “The fuck are you doing Quinn?”

“What does it look like?” Peter asked as he pushed his hand down Saal’s pants and wrapped it around his cock. “We’re having sex every time we meet. It would be bad luck not to do it.”

Saal was about to protest when he realized that Peter was right. So instead he said, “We’re in a hospital.”

“Too kinky for you, officer?” Peter grinned. Except that the answer was obviously no since Saal’s cock already started to harden in his hand.

“Fuck you”, Saal replied but he also pushed his hips against Peter’s hand to get better friction.

“Not today, I don’t think your doctor would like that”, Peter answered. He shifted a little so that he could pull down his own trousers enough to get his cock out as well. He leaned over Saal, holding himself up on one elbow while his other hand was wrapped around their cocks. ““I’m a hero”, Peter said, his voice dropping. “You should be nicer to me, officer.”

“You’re a nuisance”, Saal countered but he did not unhook his fingers from Peter’s belt loops either.

“Words hurt, you know?” Peter murmured just before he captured Saal’s lips in a kiss. He didn’t know what it was about this man that drove him so crazy. Okay, no, he did know. It was the absolutely mind-blowing sex that they had every single time. Not to mention that Saal was a fantastic kisser and that he had just pushed his thigh between Peter’s didn’t hurt either.

Therefore it wasn’t his fault that he was too distracted to hear his crew walking in on them.

/

“You cried when you thought he was dead”, Gamora pointed out mercilessly.

“If you had ever had sex with him you’d weep too at the thought of losing out on that.”

“You waited at his bedside for him to wake up”, she added.

“I had to make sure he still remembered who I was and that he’d still be able to fuck me six ways from the start of the week.”

Gamora made a disgusted face but then it was her own fault for pointing things out that had to do with Saal.

“Saal’s an okay guy for a Nova Guard so you better not fuck this up, Quill”, Rocket said.

Peter gave him a bemused look. “Are you giving me the shovel talk?”

“No.”

“I am Groot.”

“Shut up”, Rocket said to his friend.

Groot turned to Peter and said with a lot of emphasis, “I am Groot.”

“Oh, come on, not you as well.” Peter threw his hands up in frustration. “Saal’s a tightass and we only fuck. There are no feelings involved whatsoever. I can’t even fucking stand the guy even while we’re fucking and would you quit looking at him like that Gamora, he’s taken.” He added quickly when Saal wheeled into the room together with Nova Prime and Dey.

Saal rolled his eyes. “The last thing I need is a possessive Ravager.”

“Yeah well, this possessive Ravager saved your ass. Wouldn’t hurt you to be a bit grateful, would it?”

“Gentlemen could you please discuss this later?” Nova Prime said.

Peter wiggled his eyebrows at Saal who glared back. But it wasn’t a I’m-going-to-throw-you-into-a-cell-glare and so he felt pretty confident about his chances for ‘later’. He had just saved the galaxy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
